


Hot For Justice

by EHSparkwoman



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blackmail, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Poly DJD, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: When Pharma sneaks a camera-bot into D.J.D. headquarters he hopes to find out some Decepticon secrets. What he finds instead is… quite the turn on.





	Hot For Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it. My sister (Teardrop1013) informs me that there is a fic with the same title as this one in the Ace Attorney archive (Klavier Gavin has the hots for Apollo Justice). She was telling me about it; and I decided there had to be a fic with that title featuring the Decepticon Justice Division! Bold speech is supposed to be in Primal Vernacular. A joor is 6 hours, a solar cycle is roughly a day, a cycle is 1.25 hours and a cyber-week is roughly a week.

_I can’t believe I got away with that…_ Pharma grinned. He’d managed to plant a camera-bot in one of the storerooms in the D.J.D.’s base. One that he’d checked to make sure it was working before doing so. Sure; it wasn’t going to collect much of value where it was, and it couldn’t move very far without burning it’s batteries out. But still; he’d managed to sneak it in there under Tarn’s, possibly proverbial since he’d never seen beneath the mask, nose. He only hoped that mangy turbofox hadn’t gotten a hold of it.

“Pharma! There’s an emergency on the ward!” Pharma glared at Ambulon; but supposed that there was no way the ward manager could stage an emergency. He headed out; hoping that it didn’t take too long. Nearly a joor later; he regretted that hope. _Of course it couldn’t be simple; it’s Messatine. That’s how I’m stuck giving T-Cogs that brute Tarn…_ Pharma grinned; remembering the camera-bot. He made his way over to his desk and got himself comfortable in the chair behind it. The computer screen was adjusted so he couldn’t see who was at the door over it. More importantly, this meant that anyone coming in couldn’t see what he was doing either. He was rather good at keeping his voice even while self-servicing. A good thing too; since no way would he ask Ambulon or First Aid to help with that particular need! Pharma tapped the activator for his camera-bot and felt heat flood through his frame at what he saw.

“Oh my…” He gasped out. He was thankful that the camera-bot didn’t provide audio at the moment. Tarn’s voice was painful enough when he was speaking; Pharma didn’t want to think what it might sound like in pleasure. His own fans whirled; imagining what was happening on screen happening to him.

“I didn’t expect Tarn on the bottom.” Pharma then winced in disgust; that was a thought he wished he’d never had. He could only just tell it was Tarn on the bottom; since Helex and Tesarus were on top of him. Tarn’s legs were tucked around Tesarus’ with the grinder bot’s spike in his valve. Helex was kneeling above Tarn; with his legs either side of Tarn’s shoulders. Pharma guessed that meant… yes. He did spy Tarn’s mask lying on the floor not too far away. Helex was probably getting his spike sucked. He could also see Kaon and Vos kneeling on either side of Tarn; though for what purpose he couldn’t fathom. He moved the bot closer; away from its spot above the door. Out of curiosity; he lied to himself. He didn’t want to try and peek at Tarn’s face; or any of the Justice Division’s equipment. He could see better what was going on now and it made his fans whirl faster.

“I didn’t know they were…!” It turned out that Helex had Tarn’s spike in his mouth; as well as his leader sucking on his. Tesarus had one of his hands between his legs; probably playing with his valve while his spike was in his leader’s valve. Kaon and Vos were both kneeling over Tarn’s arms; with his fingers in their valves. Helex had one of his smaller hands around their spikes. Pharma wasn’t sure what to make of it all; but knew it was making him rather hot. He tapped the switch to enable audio; making sure it was just one way. The way that allowed him to hear how much the five unwitting mechs were enjoying it. He heard five pleased moans; though two were muffled around another mech’s spike.

“You’re both so good!” Kaon whined; jerking his hips into the finger motions.

“Harder!” Vos growled out; and that one surprised Pharma. He thought Vos couldn’t speak Neo-Cybex.

“Love it when you squeeze around me…” Tesarus whined; slowly moving his hips back for another thrust. The dirty talk was… Pharma felt his legs twitch. He shouldn’t be turned on by this; and he was anyway. He retracted his panels, finding out that his valve was wet and wanting something in it; and his spike was hard and wanting played with. He decided to stroke his spike; timing his strokes to Tesarus’ thrusts. He could almost pretend that Tarn was lying on his back before him… That thought made a bolt of pleasure run down his back strut. He saw Helex lift up; dragging his spike out of Tarn’s mouth. If Pharma had not been trying to get an overload, he would have paid more attention to Tarn’s face.

“Are you close?” Tarn asked and Pharma felt his spark twinge, not in pain but unbelievable pleasure.

“Frag yes!” Tesarus shouted; knowing now was the one time he could get away with swearing.

“So close…” Kaon shivered; trying to get Tarn’s fingers deeper into his valve.

“Yes…” Vos growled out; again in Neo-Cybex.

“Keep doing what you were doing and I’ll overload down your throat!” Helex lifted his head up and Pharma heard the wet pop as he pulled off Tarn’s spike. Tarn made sure to look at Helex’s face before speaking. The smelter bot shivered at what was said.

“I want you to.” Pharma felt pleasure shoot down his own back at that comment. Tarn was using his talent again. Pharma saw Tarn kiss the tip of Helex’s spike, before sucking on it again. He heard Helex moan.

“Love it when you…” Helex’s comment got swallowed in a kiss. Tesarus had tilted his head up and kissed him.

“Think you’d better get on with what you were doing; before he gets mad.” Tesarus told Helex after leaning away. Helex did so; wrapping his lips around his leader’s spike once more. The other three started moving as well; thrusting their hips.

“Right there!” Kaon almost screamed; Pharma guessed Tarn’s fingers must have caught a sensitive node.

“Yes!” Pharma saw sparks shoot out of the pylons on Kaon’s shoulders. Helex shivered; possibly because the jolt made Kaon’s spike twitch in his hand.

“ **Stroke me… inside.** ” Vos managed and that was the language Pharma expected to hear. He knew what the other mech was saying though and shivered; his other hand sliding between his legs to stroke his own valve. He knew he shouldn’t be finding what he was watching such a turn on but…

“You’re so hot right now…” Tesarus shuddered; thrusting his hips in time with Vos and Kaon.

“Yeah…” Vos managed between whines.

“Want to come for you!” Kaon shouted and Pharma felt heat pool in his belly. It was almost like they were talking to him; and some sick part of him made him feel like he was part of this… orgy. _Want to see you overload._ He thought; not daring to voice that thought out loud in case it wasn’t one-way audio. It was inevitable with what was being done to him, but Tarn overloaded first. He moaned his pleasure at the feeling and that alone was enough to push the other four over as well. Vos shrieked with his release. Kaon shouted; jolts of electricity shooting out of his pylons with each spurt of transfluid from his spike. Helex was mostly quiet; but that was probably because he was swallowing down his leader’s transfluid. Tesarus swore and leaned back slightly when his arm propping him up crumpled. Pharma felt overload hit him as well and screamed his release. He only hoped his office was soundproof. When he’d come down from the high, he shook himself and glanced at the screen. Tarn was sat up now; with the other four cuddling into him. Pharma saw that Tarn still wasn’t wearing his mask. He also saw the leader of the D.J.D. press his lips to the top of each of his subordinates’ heads. Pharma chose that moment to shut off the camera feed; vowing to clean his screen once it was off.

“Ugh… better clean my hands; can’t perform surgery with transfluid on them.” He headed off into the wash racks; making a mental note to collect the footage off the camera-bot next time he was in D.J.D. headquarters. And to restock it with another memory card. This footage would make the best blackmail.

XxX

Pharma had managed to get the camera bot restocked when he took Tarn the next T-cog shipment. He’d also grabbed the footage; because the Decepticon Justice Division acting like horny younglings was not a sight that you saw every solar cycle. He also vowed that he had to get them to do some things he wanted to see; and pondered how to do it. While he pondered, he made sure to check the camera-bot at the same time each solar cycle. He didn’t see anything of interest; but then again, he hadn’t been back since… _Tarn must be in pain from a broken t-cog again. That’s why they’re not ‘facing._ Pharma thought, before coming up with an idea. _They idolise Megatron. I’m sure they’d do anything he asked them to do… And I also know where to get voice distorters. For mechs like Pyro who want to sound like someone else…_

Pharma was very lucky; the voice distorter had arrived the solar cycle he was ordered to replace Tarn’s T-Cog. _And probably the day the five of them ‘face each other’s bolts off._ His mind unhelpfully reminded him on the trip back from D.J.D. headquarters. It was nearly a joor before he should check the camera-bot. He managed to wait for four cycles before making his way to his office. He informed First Aid and Ambulon he was not to be disturbed unless a medical emergency required his attention. First Aid could handle it otherwise. He got himself comfortable and activated the camera-bot. Sure enough; he spotted all five of the Justice Division on camera. He tapped the button for one way audio; if just to hear what they were planning this time.

“You know what I’ve wondered.” Tesarus commented; like he wanted someone to ask what. Pharma noted the five of them were cuddling. Tarn had his arms curled around Kaon and Vos, with Tesarus and Helex beside them, one of their arms around Tarn. And if that wasn’t a prime blackmail image right there. The Justice Division was supposed to be the Decepticons’ killer death squad. They weren’t supposed to cuddle.

“What?” Helex asked him and Tesarus shivered. Pharma guessed that the smelter must have stroked Tesarus with one of his hands.

“Do tell.” Kaon smirked; putting one of his hands on Tesarus’ thigh. The bigger mech’s face heated a little; well, enough to be caught by the camera-bot. Pharma quickly attached the voice distorter to his throat. He knew it worked; he’d tested it on First Aid. Who’d told him not to use it in Ambulon’s audio range. Pharma had remarked that spoiled the point of it; no way was he going to tell First Aid what it was really for.

“I’d kinda wondered how many of your fingers you could fit in my valve.” That comment made a jolt of pleasure go down Pharma’s back. Probably a few; based on the size of Tesarus.

“I’d say all of us could get at least one in.” Tarn told him; feeling the bigger mech shiver. Pharma sniggered; of course Tesarus could fit one finger in his valve, no matter whose finger it was!

“Love it when all of you pleasure me…” Pharma felt his fans kick on. All of them at once?! Just imagining that had his fans whirring. What Vos said made him almost change his mind.

“ **Why don’t we _all_ try it; see which of us can take the most.**” All five of them lying on their backs with their comrades’ fingers up their valves?! That was almost too hot for words. _But then again; I could get them to do that. In full view of the camera-bot; so I can see it._ Pharma smirked; switching on two-way audio.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Pharma asked and all five of the mechs on screen jumped. One of them yelped.

“L-Lord Megatron?” Kaon asked nervously.

“Up here.” Pharma moved the camera-bot down the wall so they could see it.

“How long has that been there?” Helex sounded worried as well.

“I hope it didn’t catch what we did two cyber-weeks ago.” Pharma grinned; knowing they couldn’t see it. _Oh; you mean when you were flat out on your back with all of your holes filled and your hands up your subordinates’ valves?_ Pharma thought but wouldn’t dare say. Tarn shivered thinking about it; and that made it worth it to stay quiet.

“ **Probably since he visited last cyber-week.** ” Vos remarked. That seemed to put the five of them at ease.

“Kneel!” Pharma didn’t quite shout; just in case his office wasn’t soundproofed. It sent a bolt of pleasure down his back strut when all five of them scrambled to obey. He soon had all five on their knees; with their foreheads pressed to the floor. The angle he could see this from made the Justice Division look rather… tempting. He wished he was behind them to spike their valves, one at a time.

“I switch this on to check on you; and what do I find?” Pharma paused; pleased when it made the five mechs on screen shiver in worry.

“You are supposed to be Decepticon elite; not a bunch of whores!” That made the five of them shiver more; possibly at the worry that they _had_ been caught two cyber-weeks ago.

“How can we make it up to you, master?” Tarn asked. That made Pharma shiver in pleasure; it sounded good hearing Tarn call him that.

“I think the punishment should fit the crime, don’t you?” Pharma smirked; expecting them to protest being used as such. Instead he heard five moans of pleasure. They _liked_ the idea of pleasuring each other in front of Megatron.

“Tarn, remove your mask. I may have uses for that mouth of yours.” Tarn did as asked with no questions, and Pharma found himself looking to see if he knew who the bot behind the mask was. _Unfortunately not._ He thought; before giving his next command.

“Retract your panels and you may lift your heads up. I want to see your faces in pleasure.” The five did so before Pharma heard the distinctive sound of panels retracting. All five of their spikes were hard, he noted. _They’re turned on by this? By the thought of being seen doing this by their master?_ Pharma was surprised by that turn of events.

“Pleasure yourselves; however you prefer, but don’t touch each other.” He grinned at the looks of apprehension in the optics of four of them. Kaon looked nervous as well. _They’re not getting cold feet, are they? I hope not!_ He saw Tarn move first. He’d fully expected Tarn to begin stroking his spike but… Tarn was sliding a hand between his legs. _Tarn’s a valve mech?!_ Pharma found himself surprised.

“If you’re going to pleasure only your valve, lie on your back.” He found himself saying without thinking. Tarn did so and so did… _Helex_. Pharma then noted which way they each liked to be pleasured. Tarn and Helex both had two fingers, _two_ , up their valves. Vos had a hand furiously rubbing up and down his spike. Kaon and Tesarus had one hand wrapped around their spikes, and the other between their legs.

“Are… you enjoying this, master?” Tarn managed to say around a moan of pleasure. Pharma found himself enjoying it; _a lot_. He had all five of the Decepticon Justice Division self-servicing trying to please him. And if that didn’t give him a heady sense of power…

“Each of you may overload only once. Once you have overloaded, you may not touch your interfacing hardware until the others have overloaded as well.” _Let’s see which of you comes first._ Pharma thought; an evil smirk crossing his features. All of them moaned; their lord wanted to see them climax? Pharma retracted his own panels and began idly stroking his spike. He wanted them to try and all climax together; so they wouldn’t be stuck waiting.

“I’m imagining my fingers are your spike.” Kaon didn’t specify who he meant; but the other two mechs stroking their spikes both moaned in response. Pharma could pretend it was him the electrical mech meant.

“ **My fingers are your valve.** ” Vos managed, moving his fingers in a pattern similar to rippling valve walls around his spike. All four of the others moaned at that.

“Gonna try four…” Helex actually squeaked and Pharma realised what the smelter had done. He’d slid a fourth finger into his valve.

“Feels… so… good!” Helex just about managed to say around the whines of pleasure.

“Fragging… you’re doing that on purpose!” Tesarus growled.

“You love it.” Helex smirked and that told Pharma all he’d need to know.

“I’m so close!” Tesarus growled out; working his fingers harder into his valve.

“Want to come!” Kaon almost screamed; sparks shooting out of his pylons.

“Want to overload for you, master!” Tarn’s voice sounded breathless and Pharma found himself stroking his spike properly when he heard that tone.

“Then do it…” Pharma lowered his voice to his most seductive tone, and only hoped it carried through the voice distorter.

“Come for me.” He heard Tarn scream in response. He also saw fluids gushing out of Tarn’s valve, which now had three fingers inside. _He overloaded just by me telling him to?!_ Pharma shivered; that was quite the feeling of power. Tarn’s scream of pleasure was enough; again, to push the other four into overloads as well. Pharma grinned; apparently they all had been trying to climax at the same time. Pharma kept his voice even when giving the next command.

“Now that you’ve all overloaded… I do believe you said something about seeing how many fingers…” He trailed off; hearing all five of them moan in pleasure.

“You wish to see, master?” Tarn asked nervously.

“Lie on your back Tarn. You’re first.” Pharma grinned at the tank mech immediately doing as asked and spreading his legs. Pharma had an evil thought; and wondered if one of them would do it.

“Ever licked a mech out?” He asked. He was surprised by Helex moving between his leader’s legs.

“Do you want me to, master?” Pharma decided that yes; he very much wanted to see that and told Helex as such. Tarn squealed in response to the licking. Pharma felt a jolt of pleasure going down his back strut with that sound. Helex stopped licking long enough to point something out to his leader.

“You taste so sweet…” Helex slid his tongue into the valve; making Tarn squirm and scream.

“Too much! Stop!” Tarn squirmed.

“Master told me to do it.” Helex informed him.

“Frag…” Tarn squirmed more, but into the ministrations Pharma noted. He also noted Tarn swore; something he was sure gentle-mechs didn’t do. What was being done to him was making Tarn lose control. His fans whirred louder.

“Besides… It’s not like we haven’t done this before and I know you like it.” That sent a bolt of pleasure down Pharma’s back again.

“No, do stop. I want him to overload from your fingers; not your tongue.” Helex did as ordered and pulled away; but made sure his leader could see before he licked his lips. Tarn shivered.

“One finger each; in.” Tarn looked nervous, but obediently spread his legs a little wider to make room for each of his subordinates’ arms. Pharma could see how wet Tarn was. Vos and Kaon both slid their fingers in, pushing downwards to open up the valve a little. Tesarus slid his in next; being the only one who didn’t have skinny fingers. Tarn moaned; possibly at the feeling of his valve being played with like that. Helex moved to slide one of the fingers on his smaller set of arms in.

“No, use your main set.” Pharma wanted to know if Tarn could take it. Tarn shivered and his valve slicked at the thought; they could spread him wide open like that. Helex slid one of the larger fingers in and Tarn actually squeaked.

“Does that hurt?” Pharma asked; genuinely curious, but pitching his voice to sound mocking.

“Hurts… so… good!” Tarn just about managed to say. The other members appeared to be enjoying themselves too.

“You can move if you think he’s ready.” Pharma told them. All four of them nodded, before moving their fingers outwards; stretching the valve open. Tarn whined; possibly because it hurt being stretched. They then moved their fingers back in and Pharma worked out what they were doing. It was like a scissoring motion but with four fingers instead of two. Each member slid their finger out of the valve then back in, in a rhythm so Tarn always had three fingers fully inside. The tank mech began rolling his hips into the thrusts; clearly enjoying it. Pharma knew what to do now; and hoped it made Tarn freeze.

“Tarn, imagine if this camera didn’t belong to me.” He saw Tarn still and knew he’d had the desired effect.

“I mean, what if an Autobot saw you like this?” Pharma had a wicked smirk on his face; knowing that he would have sprung to Tarn’s mind.

“What would they think seeing the leader of the Decepticon Justice Division on his back with all four of his subordinates pleasuring him like this?” _They might get pretty turned on by it._ Pharma thought but didn’t say. Tarn didn’t need to know his own opinion of it. He heard Tarn whine and start thrusting harder.

“You… wouldn’t…” Tarn sounded worried that Megatron would humiliate him by showing the Autobots this damning footage. Pharma knew that the idea of being seen in such a manner by others appealed to Tarn; as he’d sounded pleased by the suggestion.

“Of course not. It would run against the Decepticon cause to make you all look like whores.” Pharma had another wicked thought cross his mind, but decided not to push his luck by suggesting it. The Justice Division wouldn’t want to pleasure a traitor in such a way.

“You’re so hot like this.” Kaon whispered to Tarn; the camera-bot only just picking it up.

“Yeah.” Helex wanted to lick his fingers; he knew it tasted good.

“ **Wish this was my spike…** ” Vos thrusted his own hips a couple of times while imagining that.

“Want to feel you overload around my finger.” Tesarus wriggled his finger as he slid it back in; prompting a moan.

“Frag… I’m so close… let me overload!” Tarn growled; squirming into the movements. Pharma had a feeling he could get Tarn to overload for him just by asking.

“Then do it.” He adjusted his voice to the seductive tone from before.

“I want to see you come for me, Tarn.” Pharma heard Tarn scream as release hit. He also saw quite the gush of fluids down Tarn’s thighs and the other four’s hands. Helex immediately slid his finger out to lick. It surprised Pharma that both Tesarus and Kaon did the same. He felt a bolt of pleasure that made his spike take notice. He wanted them to lavish that attention on his spike. And he wasn’t attracted to them! No matter what the evidence suggested.

“What do you imagine I’m doing right now?” Pharma asked; running a hand up his spike.

“Apart from watching you five get worked up that is.” He added; before one of them answered that.

“ **Starscream or Soundwave, probably.** ” Vos answered with a growl. Pharma actually laughed at that.

“No; I’m not with anyone at the moment. I’m alone in my office… stroking myself while watching you.” Pharma admitted. It wasn’t like the D.J.D. could know that was what _he_ was doing.

“You’re…” Kaon felt his voice stall.

“Getting off on punishing us?” Helex managed to spit out.

“No, I’m getting off on watching you pleasure each other.” Pharma then realised he wasn’t even lying. He _did_ get off on watching them.

“That’s so hot…” Tesarus muttered; again the camera-bot only just picking it up. Pharma felt a bolt of pleasure shoot down his back strut with that comment.

“If you’d like master, we can give you a show.” Helex looked hopeful. He _wanted_ to be watched.

“Then show me.” Pharma found himself saying; without really thinking about it.

XxX

Pharma lay on his berth later; wondering about some of the things he’d watched the D.J.D. do. Like if it was even safe for fingers to go inside exhaust ports. Based on the noises Kaon was making while being penetrated like that… it felt amazing. It had surprised Pharma at first to hear the snick of plating retracting; but when Helex lay down and gestured the other four over… Kaon had his rear facing the camera-bot and Pharma could see what the retracted plating was covering. Helex gently stroked that area before sliding his finger in. Pharma tried to thrust his fingers into his valve in time with the D.J.D. thrusting down on to Helex’s fingers. It was fingers, plural. All four of them on top had three fingers in them. Pharma had pushed three fingers inside himself; even though it hurt a little.

_They’ve clearly been doing that a while; if they can take three fingers without it hurting at all…_ Pharma wished to expel that thought from his mind. Kaon had those fingers not in his valve but… Pharma let that train of thought derail. He didn’t want to think of that. His own was remaining untouched. He was plotting whether or not to tell Tarn and hold the blackmail over his head. The footage would make for some amazing blackmail material. Thankfully, he didn’t have to make the decision. Tarn, as always, made it for him.

“This is two T-cogs short of your quota.” _Maybe I could meet this quota if it was where it originally started… that’s it!_ Pharma knew what he could use the blackmail for.

“No it isn’t. It’s ten over quota.” The jet answered calmly.

“The original one maybe. But it hasn’t been that for quite some time. What are you getting at doctor?” Tarn asked; looking eager to pound something.

“You look like you want to pound something… Why not Helex’s valve? I know he likes that.” Pharma saw the moment Tarn’s optics widened. He was thankful that he’d collected the footage from the camera-bot; before moving it silently in the night. He’d hidden it in a different store room; hopefully one the D.J.D. would decide to use for their orgies in future.

“How did…?” Oh, the mech with the killer vocaliser was at a loss for words. Pharma was revelling in this.

“Oh, I saw him stroking his valve, just like I saw you stroking yours.”

“You!” Tarn growled and Pharma put a hand on his chest over his spark. That one had hurt.

“That camera-bot belonged to me Tarn. I was the one who made all five of you get on your knees.” A wicked smirk crossed Pharma’s features; happy to finally get one over on Tarn.

“How much of…”

“Kaon can take three fingers up his exhaust port. And Tesarus wanted to know how many fingers you could all fit inside his valve.” Tarn realised that was all of it. Pharma had used a voice distorter and impersonated Megatron. _Turnabout really is fair play._ There was nothing Tarn could do; just like there was nothing Pharma could do when they entered this arrangement. Pharma already had that footage on his computer and would likely escape with it if Delphi got bombed.

“What would you have me do?” Tarn asked nervously; defeated for once.

“For me not to send that footage to Autobot high command?” Pharma relished how defeated Tarn looked.

“Well, first off; you will reinstate the original T-Cog quota and it will not be raised under any circumstances.” Pharma got a nod in response.

“I will give you these extra ten today; which I expect will be taken off the next one.” Tarn also nodded at that; knowing there was little else he could do.

“Answer me something.” Tarn made a gesture for Pharma to get on with it.

“Do you like the taste of Helex’s transfluid?” Pharma got ready to run as soon as Tarn realised what he was getting at. He saw Tarn’s optics widen and if the other mech hadn’t been wearing a mask he was sure Tarn would be blushing deep red.

“You look sexier with your mask off!” Pharma transformed and shouted that as he flew away laughing. He’d realise when he got back to Delphi that he’d just told Tarn he thought the tank mech was sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> The camera-bots look like the spider-bots in the spider-bot glove from Ratchet and Clank 2. Pharma forgets things when trying to chase his overload; like whether or not the audio is two-way. I also implied that Megatron visited the base on Messatine. My head says that a mech's exhaust port is a medical access thing for the fuel tank; and the only things supposed to go up it are medical things for checking the tank. Anyway… hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
